Eternal Yuki
by chibi-luvers
Summary: HOLD Kagome wins a contest for a modeling company. So here her new life as a model starts. She meets the company hotest models, Naraku and Sesshoumaru. What is going to happen? R&R plez
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is going to be my 3rd fan fiction (as in Eve's 3rd fanfic). This paring is going to be my first to write. So please no flames. If my grammar is bad, please don't flame. Tell the truth my grade from 8th grade 3rd trimester was like a "C".

Tell you head of time if you didn't read in the summary. This story is going to be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Naraku. If not a Sesshoumaru/Kagome paring for sure.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PARING DON'T STAY AND READ!

Disclaimer: To bad I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would make Sesshoumaru/Kagome a main paring. This goes for all the other chapters.

Chapter 1: First Day

'Man I don't want to go to school. I new one at that' Kagome thought waking up. A knock came from the door. "Hon wake up your going to be late for school," Kagome's mom yell through the door. "I'm up momma," Kagome shouted back. "Now dress and come down to eat," Kagome's mom commanded and walked back downstairs.

'Ugh..going to be late for a new school' Kagome thought and almost went back to sleep. She sat back up. "Crud (my favorite word)! I'm going to be late!" Kagome shouted and ran out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and went to take a shower and brush her teeth.

After 30 min. kagome was downstairs in her new school's uniform. The uniform had a black jacket, red tie that went with a white button up shirt under the jacket. A skirt to her knee that was dark red. On the jacket on top of the pocket was a picture o fa pink circle with an "S" in it. Kagome wore loose socks with it, and black shoes.

.

.

.

Kagome got on the bus that goes to Sakura high (haha thought it was going to be Shikon didn't you?) When she got on the bus she saw a few people that also went to Sakura High. There was a group of teens chatting. They wore the uniform of Sakura high.

Then a girl from the group looked at She got up and went over to Kagome.

"Hello. You must be the new student," the girl asked with a smile. Kagome nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sango," Sango stuck out her hand for a shake. "I'm Kagome," Kagome gave her a hand shake.

"Come I'll introduce you to some of my friends," Sango invited. "Um..sure but shouldn't we wait till the bus stops?" Kagome asked. "Guess your right," Sango said and sat next to Kagome.

"Do you have a little brother?" Sango asked trying to make a conversation. "Yes, I have one brother," Kagome replied. "Me too. I also have one little brother," Sango smiled.

"Next stop Sakura High school," the bus announced (bus don't talk but those announcing things do).

After a few second the bus stop. About 10 people got off.

'Wow! This school looks so peaceful and clam' Kagome thought looking around the campus. There were sakura trees all over. With grass near them. A path way for student to walk from the gates to the buildings. A bench underneath the sakura trees. Flower were around the legs of the benches. There was three big buildings. The walls were snow white.

"Kagome this way!" Sango shouted and waved to her.

Kagome ran to where Sango was. Kagome notice there was two boys and one girl. "Her name is Kikyo," Sango introduced. "The boys we have Inuyasha and Miroku. You might want to watch out for Miroku's wondering hand," Sango introduced and warned her.

"I'll remember that. Um.. I think I should be going to the office now," Kagome said not wanting to look bad on her first day. She started to walk away.

"Hey! Kagome wait!" Sango shouted to her.

Kagme stopped and turned to Sango. Sango ran to Kagome's side. "Hey you know that way is to the senior part? I'll lead you to the office," Sango offered.

"Thank you," Kagome face was redden a little. Sango laughed at Kagome in a friendly way.

Then Sango and Kagome walked to the school's office for freshmen. They taked along the way. Both found out they had a lot in common.

"Here we are," Sango said and they stopped in front of a door.

"Thank you, Sango. You saved me a lot of time finding the office," Kagome thanked her new friend.

Kagome knocked on the door. A mumble of "come in" came to her ear. Kagome waved to Sango before going into the room. When she went into the room she saw an old woman sitting behind the desk. In front of her desk was a gold name plate with the name of "Haruguchi Kaede (sp.)" on it.

"Hello I'm Higurashi, Kagome. The new student to Sakura High School," Kagome introduced herself.

"Yes, Yes. I would be expecting you to be late. Did someone show you?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, I had a new friend how me," Kagome said.

"Okay, Hope you have a good school year with the remaining days. Here is you list of classes," Kaede gave Kagome the list of classes.

"Thank you, Ms. Kaede," Kagome thanked. She took the paper and took a look at it.

First period: Language Arts

Second period: History

Third period: Math

Fourth period: P.E.

Fifth period: Sicence

Sixth period: Elective

'Dang math class' Kagome mental groaned. Kagome bowed and walked out the door.

'Now for the first period.' Kagome thought. Kagome walked down the hallway to look for the room 18.

Kagome looked at right, then to the left. 'You know I'll go to the right. Just hope I'm right' Kagome wished. She looked at the first class room on the right. At the tope it said 10. 'Yes! I'm on the right track' Kagome mentally cheered. After a few minutes of walking she found her homeroom.

Kagome knocked lightly on the door and open it. She walked into a room with student staring at her. 'Didn't their parents tell them staring is not polite?' Kagome wondered.

"Hello I'm the new transfer student, Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome introduced herself, then bowed to the class.

"Oh, yes the new transfer student. Welcome to classroom 18," the teacher welcome.

"I'm the homeroom teacher, Fujimoto, Eishi," Mr. Fujimoto introduced himself.

"Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Mr. Fujimoto asked.

"I have one little brother, I live with my mom, grandpa, my little brother and my fat cat Bouyo (sp)," Kagome told her new classmates.

"Anyone have a question?" Kagome asked the class.

One person raised their hand. "Yes?" Kagom asked.

"Can I have your number?" one boy from the second to last row asked.

"Haha….no," Kagome plainly told him. "Any other?" Kagome asked. About four hands went up. "Guess no. Fujimoto-sensei (sp) where do I sit?" Kagome asked pretending not to see the hands.

Fujimoto stared at his classroom. He saw an empty sit next to Sango.

"Sango, who sit next to you?" He asked Sango.

"No one Fujimoto-san," Sango replied.

Kagome was shocked to hear Sango called their teacher -san instead of -sensei.

"Last person who sat their moved two months ago Fujimoto-san," Another stupid called outloud.

"Oh yes how could I forget?" Fujimoto asked himself.

"Well Higurashi-san please sit next to Sango," Fujimoto commanded.

"Hai," Kagome said and walked were Sango sat.

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Well there is the start of my new story. Please vote for either Sesshoumaru/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Naraku. PLEASE REVIEW!! Also vote! - thank you if you do.


	2. Lunch

Just finished typing chapter two around 2 in the morning. I didn't feel like typing it. Oh one correction on the list of classes. 2nd period is pose to be Math instead of History.

Contest:

Naraku/Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 5

Sesshoumaru/Kagome: 5

It's a tie right now. I'm going to stop the poll around chapter 5 or so. That is if I get more reviews. To answer Sweet-single's question about: are we aloud to vote multiple time??

The answer is yes, but no more than 3 times. Enough about me talking.

Chapter 2: Lunch

"Hey Kagome. It seems like we're classmates," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yup," Kagome answer with a smile.

"Okay now that is done. Please take out your text books and turn to page 128," Fujimoto order/commanded the class.

Rustles of opening backpacks can be heard and books slamming on the desk.

'Starting now my whole school life begins all over' Kagome thought. She was already spacing out and class only began 5 minutes ago. Then a piece of paper landed on Kagome's desk. 'What's this?' Kagome wonder.

She looked ahead to made sure the teacher wasn't looking and opened the note.

Kagome

Hey, lucky we're in the same class. Intro you to more people after this boring class

Sango

Kagome blinked than looked at Sango. Sango gave a small wave. Kagome smile and wrote back. Looked at the teacher to see and passed the note to Sango.

Sango got the note and read it. She gave a wink with an okay fingering. Then Kagome tried to listen to the teacher still the lesson was to boring and her mind wander off.

After what seems like forever first period ended.

_school bell ring_ (I'll let you think of the bell sound)

"Yeah! Thought it never going to end," Kagome said.

"Yeah boring class," Sango agreed.

Sango had her book bag in hand and was now waiting for Kagome.

"Ready?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome replied.

After both girls walked out, two other girls joined them.

"Sango you ready?" one girl asked.

"More than ever," Sango replied.

"Come on, before we're late," the other girl piped up

Kagome just kept quiet.

"Oh hey you two. This is Kagome, the new transfer student," Sango introduced Kagome to them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eri," Eri introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Ayumi," Ayumi greeted.

"Hello and nice to meet you," Kagome replied.

"So I'm guessing we all have the nest class together?" Eri asked.

"It seems like it," Sango said for the group.

"Then math class is our destination," Ayumi said.

After all four of them went to their next class. Eri and Ayumi Sat in the third row next to the window. Kagome and Sango sat behind Eri and Ayumi. The four of them passed notes. As did the whole class.

45 minutes later the bell rang. Students got up with their stuff and left. Then Ayumi and Sango said their good bye to Kagome and Eri.

"Next class history," Ayumi said.

"God more history," Kagome groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I have a walking and talking history book at home, and now more history at school," Kagome told her.

Ayumi giggled. "Come on let's go before we're late," Ayumi ushered and pulled Kagome.

Ayumi and kagome got there in a few minutes early. So they just talked. Than a girl came up to them.

"You're the new girl right? All the guys say your cute and beautiful but your just another ugly girl at school," the girl insulted. Brushed some hair behind her shoulder.

"Yea I'm the new girl. I'm not the ugly one you are. Have you looked in a mirror before and it didn't crack?" Kagome insulted back.

"You got guys talking back to me. This is..," and there she got cut off by the bell. The class room door opened and stepped in was the teacher (with no name).

"Everyone get into your seat and we'll start with today lesson," the teacher instructed.

There starts the boring lesson of history. Kagome mind was off the subject once again. Most people was either falling asleep, drawing, or passing notes to friends. Kagome kept looking at the clock.

'When will this class end?' Kagome wonder.

Time was passing by really slowly in this class. Kagome took her pencil and started to draw on a blank piece of blinder paper. She was trying to draw a chibi picture. Kagome was having trouble on how the hair should be like.

'Yeah time will pass like this' Kagome thought and did a light line.

"Now can anyone answer this question?" the teacher asked.

No respond

"Higurashi, can you answer this?" the teacher asked random students.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up to see the teacher staring at her.

"Can you answer this question?" the teacher asked, moving to the side to let her see the question.

Question: what was the name of the Shikon no Tama creator's name?

"Midoriko (sp. Is that right??)," Kagome answered.

"Correct. Midoriko was the creator…blah blah blah," The teacher went on.

Kagome went back to her drawing. She drew light lines for the clothing. After what seem eternity, the bell rang.

"Yea lunch," Ayumi exclaimed and got up.

__

End of class and lets skip P.E. and onto lunch…

Kagome nodded her head. "Let's meet Sango and Eri," Ayumi requested and waited for Kagome to get her things.

Kagome got together her things and walked out the door with Ayumi. They walked into the courtyard. 'Wow this place still amazing' Kagome looked around the courtyard filled with people.

Kagome saw Sango, Eri and some other people she met this morning.

"Hey! Kagome right here!" Sango shouted to Kagome.

Kagome gave a smile and went to Sango. People around the table moved to fit in Ayumi and Kagome.

"So how was class so far?" Kikyo asked.

"One word say it all, BORING," Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey who said school was fun?" Sango asked taking a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"Teachers. When they give you all those homework to do," Eri piped up.

"Yeah sigh Why can't there be any good looking female teachers?" Miroku wished.

Tat earned himself a punch and a slap on the face. Everyone sate there lunch happily. Kagome fitted in perfectly. During the rest of the lunch period they talked and watched Sango slap Miroku for his perverted actions.

After everyone went to their next class. Rest of the day was boring. Nothing but passing notes, day dreaming, drawing, sleeping and paying attention only 5% of the time. Not long the school bell rang and front doors of Sakura High School flew open, and rushed out a lot of student.

__

Somewhere

"Boss we should held a contest for teens to see who can win being a model," some dude from the model company asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Make ads! We're going hold a contest to find a new teen model," the bodd ordered.

"The interviews shall start in three weeks from now," the boss shouted.

****

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: Yea don't with chapter 2 - Updates are going to be slow because school starts in one week. 9 reviews:

Youka-White-Kitusune: You're the first reviewer!! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for voting also. I'm not sure if its going to be a Sess/Kag fic for sure. -

Mikako Kazuke: Thanks for voting and reviewing and reading. -

Sweet-single: Thanks fore voting, reviewing and reading. I hope your question is answered at the top A/N. -

moonlight assassin: Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Yeah for some reason I like Nar/Kag/Sess paring also. -

Kariisme: Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Okay parting reading and scanning. I'll see what I can do for the paring. -

Nhjade: Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Keep on reading -

. : Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. -

Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz: Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. Also for putting the abc's :

Jasngurl: You're the first and only reviewer!! Thanks for voting, reviewing and reading. -


	3. Winning

Back with chapter 3. Yeah I can't believe I'm doing this. Anyways read the bottom to find out about the poll.

Chapter 3: Winning

Time fly really fast. It already been almost four weeks since Kagome went to Sakura High. Kagome made friends with all of Sango's friends. Also made the list of the history teacher's favorite student list.

It was another boring day at school. 'Last class of the day yes' Kagome mentally cheered. 'Ten more minutes than we're out of school' Kagome happily thought. Today after school Kagome, Sango, and the other girls we're going to go to the mall.

After 10 minutes of boring class

Students rushed our of the classrooms and the front door. Sango, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka (those three are Kagome's friends names right?) and Kikyo. All the girls giggled on their way into the entrance to the mall. By the door there was a poster about a contest to be a model.

"Hey you girls. You see this?" Kagome asked pointing to the poster.

The group of girls stopped and went over to Kagome. They looked at the poster.

"Oh yeah we know about this Kagome," Sango told her.

"You know?" Kagome questioned her friend. She never heard about it.

"Yeah and we all entered. We even entered you in," Eri piped up.

"You entered me?" Kagome shouted in shocked.

"Yep, Sango said we should," Yuka told her.

Kagome stood there in shocked. Her mouth was open, eyes widen and staring at her friends like they had another head or something.

"Oh well not like I'm going to win," Kagome sighed.

"You'll never know," Kikyo replied.

"Just crash my dreams," Kagome sighed once again.

The other girls giggled at Kagome's action.

"Come on we came here to shop. Not look at some poster with a chick on it," Sango piped up.

"Yeah," the other agreed.

After shopping

Everyone went home with at least two bags. Either it held clothes or shoes. Kagome got out of the cab. She paid the taxi driver and started to go up the stairs.

'Fresh air' Kagome thought and took a deep breath.

"Mama I'm home," Kagome called threw out the house.

"Mama?" Kagome questioned.

Kagome took off her shoes and put on her pink slippers. She walked passed the game room were Souta was laying on his stomach play on the PS2. On the screened it showed he was playing Initial D game. Souta was wearing a pair of light brown colored pants with a white t-shirt on it. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth.

"Souta do you know where mama is?" Kagome asked her brother. She heard from the TV speakers jpop song; Live in Tokyo.

"Don't know," Souta replied. He was moving his hand like he was driving the car.

"Okay," Kagome walked away.

She went into the living room. She didn't she her mom in there. She went over the couch and put her bags down. Than she walked into the kitchen to see her mom with a pair of ear phones that's connected to a cd player.

Kagome smiled at the sight. She went over to her mom and tapped her on the shoulder.

Suki (Kagome's mom) stop what she was doing and stop the cd player.

"Welcome home honey," Suki greeted.

"So what's for dinner?" Kagome asked sniffing the air.

"Beef curry," Suki replied and went back into stirring the curry.

"Yummy smells good," Kagome commented.

Suki smiled. "Why don't you go and take a bath. I think dinner shall be ready by than," Suki asked while testing the curry.

"I'll go now," Kagome agreed and she got out of the kitchen to take a bath.

After 20 minutes she was drying her hair with a towel.

"Dinner is ready hon.," Suki told Kagome.

"Hai," Kagome replied.

"Could you please get Souta for me," Suki asked.

"Sure mama," Kagome replied and walked into the room sure to find Souta in.

"Hey Souta its time for dinner," Kagome piped in.

"Yeah," was his replied.

"Mom wants you there now," Kagome reasoned.

Nothing from Souta.

"Don't make me un-plug the thing," Kagome hissed.

"Okay okay I got you," Souta replied and shut his PS2 off.

Both sister and brother went in to the kitchen to eat.

"Yea curry," Souta praised.

After eating

The phone rang a couple of times. Kagome went to pick it up.

"Hello Higurashi resident. Kagome speaking," Kagome said into the phone.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi," came a deep voice from the other side of the phone.

"We are from the modeling company Moments of Inspire (I couldn't think of anything)" the deep voice said.

"You have been picked to come to an audition for models that won from the contest," the voice continue.

"I am Hatakeda, Ryushi," Ryushi introduced himself.

"I am the head of the modeling company. Please bring any of you friends to come in three days. We will mail everything that you need to sign. It should be at your house by tomorrow, and is your mom home?" Ryushi asked.

"Um…yes she is. Please wait," Kagome asked and put him on hold.

"Mama there is a man from a modeling company that wants to talk to you," Kagome told her mom.

"Modeling company?" Suki was shocked to hear.

'Could he want my little girl to model?' Suki thought.

Suki went to the phone.

"Hello this is Suki Higurashi speaking," Suki introduced herself to the man.

"Yes hello. I'm Hatakeda, Ryushi. I'm from the modeling company Moments of Inspire. Your daughter has won from our contest and we would like to interview her in the next three days. We ask that you come also," Ryushi told her the information.

Suki was shocked to hear that her little girl was going to be a model.

"Yes I'll be there with her," Suki told him.

"Okay. Thank you and please have a good night," Ryushi said good bye.

Both adults hung up.

"What he say mom?" Kagome asked.

"That they want to interview with you in the next three days and that he'll like me to come along with you," Suki told her.

"Oh," was all Kagome.

"Anyways it's late I think I'll go to sleep," Kagome said and head towards her room.

The next day

Kagome went out and got the mail. She saw a packet that was for her. It was from the modeling company.

'Man when they say it will come by tomorrow it really came by tomorrow' Kagome was amazed.

Kagome got into the house she set the other mail down and went to her room. She open the letter and read what it said.

__

At Moments of Inspire

"Yes now look at the lady over there," the person who was taking the picture directed.

A sliver hair man was standing in front of a blue background. His hair was in a low pony tail and his hand wear in his pants pocket. He was wearing a polo button-down shirt that was white, and the pants were black. Wearing black shoes, the collar button was un-button.

The camera taking picture can be heard a lot. Light flashing when the camera person was click his camera.

"Okay that's it for today. Everyone good job. Sesshoumaru you can take a rest now," The photographer instructed.

Than the door flew open and stepped in was another model…

****

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Yeah chapter 3 is up, and Sesshoumaru has entered the picture. Anyways about the poll thing I was planning on ending it since I think I want to make an Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Naraku paring, because there isn't many on fan or any where else. So yea. Sorry Sesshoumaru/Kagome fans whose reading this. Bows for forgiveness (ha another of Ayumi Hamasaki song).

Disclamier: I do not own the song Moments and Inspire. They belong to Ayumi Hamasaki. I'm just using the name, because I couldn't think of anything else for the modeling company's name. So don't sue for just using a name.

Review:

Kariisme: thanks for reviewing and voting. I don't really care if the review is long or short. And the story is going to be a S/K/N

Anigen: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yeps you got it its S/K/N paring

Mikako Kazuke: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yeps its S/K/N

TwinTiger: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yea I always wanted to do something different from everyone. I always wanted to do like a love-triangle. I'll read your stories.

moonlight assassin: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yea it's a s/k/n

the-evil-soup-can: thanks for reviewing and voting. Sorry but its going to be a s/k/n paring story. But plez keep reading

EvilDemonChild: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yea I think might turn out to a good fic. And its gonna be a S/K/N parning

Ame Suiren: thanks for reviewing and voting. Yea its going to be a S/K/N paring, because I want to be DIFFERENT hehe..and I updated…not sure when the next chapter is gonna be up.

****

END

Yeah! Please wait for the next chapter and remember it is going to be Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Naraku paring.


	4. The Days Before Interview

Back with chapter four, and to let you know if I don't get more than 10 reviews for this chapter I won't update chapter five. Also I said it was a Naraku/Kagome/Sesshoumaru paring but it's not really going to be a three-some.

****

Chapter four: The Day Before Interview

A man in triple black walked into the room. He was in a black polo shirt, with black dress pants, and black shoes to complete the look. Wavy hair that was put in a high pony tail that reached to his mid-back.

"Am I on time?" a deep voice asked.

"Just on time. Your up Naraku," the photographer told him.

"Good," Naraku replied and he walked over the where Sesshoumaru lasted stand.

Sesshoumaru walked off the shooting place and went to his dressing room. His manager walked with him as he walked out. His hair swished behind him as he walked out.

"How was the shoot" a girl about her mid 30 asked.

"Same as always," was Sesshoumaru's answer.

"Well you have an interview next," His manager told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, he walked to his room and got changed. When he got out he was wearing different clothes. Sesshoumaru came out wearing a snow white t-shirt that was button up. Hew was wearing black pants with black dress shoes.

__

Back in the photo room

"Okay Naraku, please stand there," the camera person instructed.

"Hai," the dark hair man replied.

Naraku walked over the where Sesshoumaru last occupied Naraku stopped at the spot and he put a hand in his pocket and the other holding his elbow from the front. His head was titled to the left a little.

(sorry about the pose, but I didn't have any other ideas)

"That's good," the camera guy commented.

He took shots of this pose, and a couple more of the pose. Than Naraku changed the pose. After a while the photo shoot was over.

"Okay that's a rap," the camera guy shouted to the whole crew.

Naraku stepped off the fake background.

"Good job always Naraku, Hope to see you soon," the camera guy hoped.

Naraku nodded his head and he bid goodbye. Naraku walked out the door followed by his manager.

"What is next?" Naraku asked his manager.

"You have free time until tomorrow 3:30p.m.," she told him.

'Free time' Naraku thought.

"Than I'll be going," Naraku excused himself.

__

At night with Kagome

Kagome was going threw her cloths. She was throwing a whole lot on to the floor. They flew to different directions. A blue jean skirt went to the right of her shoulder, and a black jean jacket went to the left over the left shoulder. She tossed a black drivers hat over her head and it landed on the bed.

'What am I going to wear to the interview?' Kagome panicked.

"Hon. What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"I can't find what to where for the interview!" Kagome panicked.

"Oh, how about I take you shopping tomorrow?" Suki asked.

"That would be great!" Kagome shouted in joy.

"Alright, get some sleep and we'll go shopping tomorrow after lunch," Suki told Kagome.

__

The next day

It was a Sunday so normally a student would sleep in. Around 11 o' clock kagome woke up. After a while of finish her morning things. Kagome went downstairs, she saw the normal things her family did. Souta playing his PS2, her grandpa sitting on the dinner table reading the news paper, and her mother is cooking lunch.

"Ohayo," Kagome greeted her family.

"Ohayo, Kagome," Both adult greeted.

"Mama what time are we going to the mall?" Kagome asked already forgetting the time.

"After we eat lunch and change," Suki told her while stirring the soup.

Kagome went to her sit on the table, she pulled out her chair and sat down. In front of her were a plate, a bowl, soy sauce dish, and chopsticks. Away from her plates there was a large dish of tempura.

"Wow mama," Kagome praised.

"Guess what else we are having," Suki told kagome to guess.

"Udon(sp)?" Kagome hoped. Sounding like a little wishing for candy.

All Suki did was smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kagome shouted.

Souta was playing his game again. His hand slipped when he heard kagome shout.

'Man what is that sister of mine screaming about now?' Souta wonder, as he got up he walked into the kitchen to see kagome looking happy.

"What happened?" Souta asked.

"Mom is making udon(sp)," Kagome happily hummed out.

"Oh," was all Souta said.

He as about to go back to his paused game will Suki told him to sit down to eat.

"Hon. Lunch is ready," Suki told him after she put the food in bowls.

"Hay mama," Souta replied kind of feeling down not able to go on with his game.

__

After lunch

"Kagome go and get ready," Suki told Kagome while she was taking off her apron.

"Okay mama," Kagome shouted the living room.

Kagome went up the stairs and into her room. It took her a long while to pick what she was going to wear. After a while she came back out wearing baggy midnight blue pants with black hood zip up jacket. She had a black t-shirt with a blue crescent moon on it, with little white stars by it. She carried a white shoulder bag. Her hair was in a high pony tail split braided. She wore lip gloss but that was it for the make up part.

Kagome went downstairs where her mom was waiting for her.

"I'm ready," Kagome shouted sitting by the shoe racket.

She picked out her black converse with white stars. Suki came in with a smile. She always approved in Kagome's choice of fashion.

"Let's go," Suki said after she put on her black high heels.

Kagome and Suki got in the car, and they were off to the mall.

__

Sesshoumaru side

Sesshoumaru came walking out the doors with his usual white and black cloths, and has a pair of sun glasses on. He walked out like the lord who owns part of the land. His manager came after him out the door.

"What is next?" Sesshoumaru asked.

His manager took out her organizer and check.

"You have free time for an hour," She told him.

Sesshoumaru slightly nodded his head, and walked toward the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go now?" His manager asked.

"Please go to my sister's school," Sesshoumaru requested after looking at his watch.

"Yes," the manager replied and started the black E-class Benz, with tainted black window.

(I know my cars, because of my brothers, but don't ask why I picked an e-class Benz)

After Sesshoumaru got in the car, his manager took off in the direction of his sister's school. In a while they where at his sister's school. Sesshoumaru got out and the and before going he told his manager something.

"Wait in the car please," Sesshoumaru asked.

His manager nodded and Sesshoumaru walked toward the door. Sesshoumaru pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Sesshoumaru-nee-san," a voice shouted.

The teacher turned her head toward the model Sesshoumaru. She smiled at him.

"I see today is your turn to pick up your little sister, Rin," the teacher stated with a smile.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. Rin came running up to Sesshoumaru and hugged him around the leg.

"Rin is happy to see you Sesshoumaru-nee-san," Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru patted the little on the head. The teacher gave Sesshoumaru the sign-out sheet. Sesshoumaru signed it and picked Rin up.

"Say goodbye Rin," Sesshoumaru told Rin.

"Bye Ms. Fuji. See you tomorrow," Rin bid goodbye.

Ms. Fuji waved to Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked out the door and in the Benz Rin jumped out of his arms and went to open the car door.

"Hello," Rin greeted.

"Hello, Rin," the manager greeted.

Sesshoumaru got in the car and closed the door car.

"Where are we going now?" the manager asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. "So you want to go anywhere Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin put a finger on her chin that made her look like she was thinking. "Rin wants to go to the mall," Rin finally said after.

"So to the mall it is," the manager said and took off for the mall.

'Why must girls go to the mall?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

__

With Naraku

Naraku was sitting in the back of the car. He was looking out the window as the car passed by the streets. He had on the radio on in his car. Right now what playing is BoA's new songs Quincy.

"Naraku where do you want to go?" Naraku's manager asked.

"Home," Naraku simply responded.

His manager than took a left and drove toward his house.

In 20 minutes a mansion came into view. It was like a castle. The walls of the mansion were pure white. Surrounding the place was flowers of all different kinds and color. It stood high and had two floors.

The car went along the drive threw. The manager turned and parked next to the other cars. Naraku got out of the car and walked into his house.

__

With Kagome

Kagome tried on many different clothes. So tried a black skirt with a pink ribbon across the top, a midnight black sleeveless shirt. Not much for her liking she picked a different combination of clothes. After two hours of shopping for cloths Kagome came home with 6 bags.

"Kagome hope you found what you like to wear to the interview," Suki hoped her daughter did after two hours of shopping.

"Yep mama I got what I want to wear to the interview," Kagome told her, and she went up to her room to put away her cloths.

__

The interview day

"Okaa-san I'm ready!" Kagome shouted coming down the stairs.

"Hai," Suki called.

Kagome came down wearing a dark blue skirt that reached to her knees, and she wore a shirt with printing that said I'm-an-ANGEL-just-not-for-you. She sat on the last step of the stair in the house and put on her ankle socks. She than walked over to the shoe racket and took out her new shoes, dark blue matching converse.

Suki came walking out wearing what a mother would wear. She was wearing a business type looking suit.

Suki got her purse and her car keys.

"Souta if your hungry I left some food in on the table for you and grandpa!" Suki shouted to Souta.

"Hai, mama," Souta shouted back.

Kagome and Suki went into the car and drove off to the building where the interview is held, Moments of Inspire.

30 minute drive and they reached the build that is about 35 floors high.

"Kagome which floor is the interview held on?" Suki asked her.

"It say it's on the 30th floor," Kagome replied after taking a look at the paper.

Suki parked her car and turned it off. Kagome and her got out the car and walked in to the building and into the elevator. Kagome pressed the 30th floor button. Than she saw a woman running up to the elevator.

"Please hold up!" the woman asked while running to the elevator.

Kagome quickly press the open. She hold on it till the woman got in the elevator. She was breathing hard, and tried. After a while she calm down and thanked Kagome.

"Thank you for waiting," she thanked Kagome.

She walked over to the button and was about to press 30 when she saw the light on it.

"So your going to the interview also?" the girl asked her.

Kagome nodded.

'So she's the new model' the woman thought.

She looked Kagome up and down. 'Not bad, we just have to work on something' the woman thought.

30 seconds later they reached their destination. The woman left and Kagome and her mother followed. They walked into a T hall. The woman turned left and Kagome and her mother stood in the middle. They read the sign that was up **For Models Interview Turn Right**.

Kagome and her mother turned right and kept walking. At the end of the hall there was a line. Girls with their mother by there side.

One girl was dressed up like a slut. She was in a short mini skirt, with a tube shirt there didn't cover her belly button. She was wearing high heel boots. She wore big hoop earrings and blue eye shadow, with red lip stick. Her eye shadow was way to much.

(not really good, but oh well)

'Whoa someone needs to get redressed again' Kagome thought after look at the girl.

Sitting in the chair were four girls including her. The door opened after Kagome sat down for 5 minutes.

"Ah so everyone is here with someone. Please all come inside," the president of Moments of Inspires asked them.

Everyone got up and walked in. Kagome and her mom was last because she didn't felt like being first, but Kagome didn't notice someone was watching her.

****

End

Wow that was a long chapter, and I'm hoping I get more than 10 reviews before I post up chapter 

Piccolojr212002: thanks for reviewing

lady sakura: thanks fore reviewing

Kariisme: thanks fore reviewing, and yes its going to be Sess/Kag/Nar but not really a three-some. Well Kagome is going to starting be a cover model than into big projects -

Ame Suiren: thanks fore reviewing, yeps I love S/K/N paring also, but its so hard to find any story with that paring. I read most of them on 

Raven : thanks fore reviewing raven, and wat were u talking bout in the review??

Anigen: thanks for 

Caffiene Free : thanks for reviewing, and sorry this is going to be S/K/N paring but each guy will have there own part with Kagome.

And remember I am not updating till I get at least 10 reviewed before I update again, and for some strange reason I made this chapter longer.


End file.
